Enia Mercy Le
by Enia Mercy Le
Summary: Vroom vroom, daddy! Enia's different, but not in a special kind of way, or a weird kind of way, or in a good or bad kind of way. She's kind of IN the way, actually. No pairings yet! Rated M cause I'm afraid of my imagination.


**Disdisdisclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I own Enia Mercy Le as the character in this story, but as the actual person... That's a really long story.**

Hay thar! This is my first DN fanfic, and my first fanfic all together... This little section chapter dealio is just an intro, so there's not much going on as far as the story goes, excluding the little time-lapse in the beginning... Well, you'll get it. Enjoy!

* * *

_**"Vroom vroom, daddy!"**_

_Lights and cars seemed to melt past the tinted windows of the inky Bugatti Veyron, dazzling the sparkling mind of a young 8-year old girl, giggling in the front seat. She didn't seem to mind at all the intensity of G-force on her small body, but instead kept bouncing and smiling brightly._

_In the driver's seat was a man in his late 20's, early 30's. His wavy black hair tickled the tops of his luminescent green eyes filled with excitement. Glancing across at his daughter, he laughed. "Isn't this fun, Enia? Mommy wouldn't have ever let us do this."_

_Even more giggles exploded from the passenger's seat, and the man's contented eyes rested back onto the road. The speed dial was twitching just at the 189 mph marker, but the car was still sailing smooth, passing and creeping up along the other cars on the highway. Horns were honking and people were calling, but the driver's mind was too focused on the speed, the excitement, the thrill._

_That is, until the sirens started. His eyes snapped up to the rear-view mirror, locking onto the 2 cop cars gaining speed slowly. Other vehicles on the highway were pulling over, allowing the trio full, non-dangerous access to the road._

_Anger melted the excitement in the man as he pushed the gas pedal down a little more, the mph gauge rising and rising..._

_And rising..._

And rising.

"How much yeast did you put in there, Enia?"

Emerald green eyes stared through the window of the oven greedily, targeting the pastries on the tray inside. "I dunno. Just dumped some in. Does it matter?" she mumbled, her attention transfixed onto the pastries that just kept rising and rising.

And rising.

Soon, the pastries answered Enia's question as the tray seemed to erupt, battering flinging itself around inside the white oven. A small squeak came from the girl as she fell over backwards, to avoid getting sprayed in the gooey mass. Luckily, it all stayed inside the now very sticky kitchen appliance.

"Well... shit," Mello growled, stepping over Enia to turn the oven off. "Waste of chocolate... The batter was good, too."

"Shh," Enia hushed him as the chef came by. The two slipped under the counter, cramped. They heard the angry footsteps of the obese kitchen manager and an explosion of curse words. They both held back their own explosion of snickers and giggles, hiding in the cupboard. They waited a few minutes until they were sure the chef had left, and quickly ran out of the kitchen, before he brought back Roger.

The blond fell onto the couch with a sigh, "That was a stupid idea. You're the worst cook ever, you'll never get married, and if some insane psychopath DOES decide to get hitched to you, you'll make a terrible wife."

Enia stared in mock-disbelief at Mello from across the room at the computer desk. "Such mean words from such a pretty girl," she laughed before stealing his chocolate bar and exiting the room. "You just don't want to admit that cooking was fun, even if it was a total epic fail."

The only thing saving Enia from being tackled by an angry chocoholic was the red-headed gamer walking into the room the same time she left. "Epic fail what?"

Mello slouched down onto the couch further, grabbing the remote and clicking through the channels.

"Shut up and get me another bar of chocolate."

* * *

In the half light of the halls, Enia strolled aimlessly along, not quite sure where she was going. Her shoulder-length black hair was pulled up into a messy bun, half-way concealing her lime-green streaks with peach tips at the end. She had finally grown out of her nail-biting stage by the time she turned 15, but that didn't stop her from popping on a set of cute pink nails every now and then. Shuffling through the halls with her long, dark blue jeans and her comfy green sweater, she peeked into room after room until she found hers.

Granted she didn't have to peek in them all to find her own... She wanted to, though. You'll never know what kind of juicy secrets can be uncovered by a little snooping! You should hear what kind of dirt she's got on Roger...

Jumping dramatically into her room, she waved her arms out, yelling _"Ta-DAAAA!"_

An unamused face peered up at her from under bright white, curling locks of hair. "Hello, Enia." Near's attention was returned to the blank white puzzle by his feet. Enia could swear she could hear the mental gears grinding in his mind. "Yo, Bambi," she giggled happily, shaking her head as she plopped down onto her bed.

Due to the lack of available rooms, and the "disgusting bug monsters" in Enia's room, Roger had been forced to put Enia in with Near. According to Roger, this would compromise Near's "mental capability", but since it's only temporary, he figured it couldn't do TOO much damage.

Enia began peeling off stickers from her favorite pokemon sticker sheet and sticking them onto the wall by her cot. She had a little pink jigglypuff behind another unsuspecting jigglypuff. Pulling out a sharpie, she scribbled on scared eyes on the unsuspecting jigglypuff, and wrote "surprise buttsecks!" on the wall by it. Who said she's been hanging out with Matt too much?

Glancing over at Near, Enia slid down off of her bed and began peeling off smiley-face stickers and sticking them on his face. Staying perfectly still, Near's eyes peered over at her, rather annoyed. "What... are you doing?" he asked monotonously.

"Well, since your smile is brokey, something's gotta smile for you!" Enia chirped happily. Finishing her sticker tirade, she scooted back to admire her work. Content, she threw the rest of the sticker sheet under her bed to be found again in a few years...

Sighing, Near returned to his puzzle while Enia sat silently, watching him.

"I bet that one goes there. No, wait... No, put that one there. Are they white on both sides? No, put that there. Put that one—Oh my gosh, your skin is as white as the puzzle. Maybe your skin IS a puzzle! Want me to get some glue? I can build you an extra arm! No one will no the difference. I could make you a little tail... I should get cotton balls for that. You'd need ears too, but then you'd end up looking like a bunny. Bunny Near! Near bunny... Bunnear! That's too weird. Hey, where are you going? Aren't you going to finish your puzzle? Oh... You did. Christ, puzzles take me forever. How does he do it? I wonder if he'd get mad if I ruined it. Well, it'd only take him like... two seconds for him to re-do it. Oh, well, I'm not mean, I won't ruin it. Where'd he go off to, anyway? I wonder what's for dinner. I wonder if they cleaned up that mess in the kitchen..."

And with that, Enia skipped out of the room and off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Wheee! Sorry for strange kirby-sticker-buttsecks reference, Enia's just like that, y'know? Hope you likey'd it. It was pretty fun to write. :D

I'll update whenevar I get the chance. (Whenever I figure out what's going on. ;P)


End file.
